cinnaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Betanian Starship
The Betanian Starship had one purpose: To fly through space. It's basically a flying house, so it contains rooms and a kitchen. When it lands, an escalator comes down. Getting Around It flies faster than light, so getting from planet to planet doesn't take long, depending on how far away it is. Planets take an hour or longer, galaxies could take a day or more. The ship is started up by pressing the star button that's next to all of the controls. The ship is powered by synthetic Light Stars. It can be charged by electricity, sunlight, or moonlight. It has a long battery life, lasting the amount of hours that are in a month (720 - 744 hours), before it needs to be charged again. What's in it * The main room, where the main controls and alternate controls are. * The bedrooms, in case anyone wants to sleep. * Kitchen, which contains all of the food. * Engine room * A room where is a TV. They can get signals from different planets' satellites, so they don't run out of things to watch. * A Light Star room, to contain the synthetic Light Stars. Main Room Controls Main controls: * Button to start up the ship * Eject button * Acceleration button * Three buttons for the main weapons * Auto-pilot button Alternate controls: * More weapons * A touch screen projector encyclopedia of the universe, planets, and aliens * A map of their current location and the planet they're on. Weapons: * Small starshots * Mega starshots * Homing missiles * The little star on the back of the ship can be detached and used as a boomerang. * 30 Second force field/reflector Other * A large window is at the front of the ship, one at the top, and a few on the side. * A projection screen showing battery usage, damage count, and if the ship has all of its parts. TV/Video Game Room * This is often called the games room. * It contains all all the games Kris and Twizzle brought on the adventure. ** It has their game consoles, handhelds, and over 150 games. * It also has a large protection screen. * This is also used for watching TV. Documentation Lab * The ship gets modified with this room later. * It’s for putting together all of the information gathered on the planets they visit. Bedrooms * Everyone sleeps in these whenever they want to. It's usually when they're traveling to galaxy to galaxy, or just of they're sleepy at the moment. The bedrooms are located just below the main room. * There are four rooms, each having three beds and one window. Kitchen This is where all of the food is stored. There's a fridge, a pantry, and a stove that doesn't get used often. There's also a huge table and floating chairs. Engine The engine of the ship. There's nothing here, except for the items used to power the ship. (Synthetic) Light Star Room This is in the same area as the engine. This is where the synthetic Light Stars are contained to keep the ship running, and all of the electricity. Transformations The Betanian Starship has transformations, used specifically for planets where you can't land. The buttons and lever to activate these transformations are located to the right of the weapons controls. * For gas/cloud planets, the Gaseous Betta is used. * For water planets, the Aqua Betta is used. * For fire planets, the Flame Betta is used. * For cave/dark planets, the Dark Betta is used. Trivia